


We’ll Do It Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Quinn Liu & Steve McGarrett Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Beer, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali (Home Go the Very Tough Lads of the Hills), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali (Home Go the Very Tough Lads of the Hills), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Quinn checks on Steve after their cases are over, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Quinn Liu/Steve McGarrett
Series: Quinn Liu & Steve McGarrett Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533197
Kudos: 2





	We’ll Do It Together:

*Summary: Quinn checks on Steve after their cases are over, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was a long, & exhausting day, But **_Five-O_** was glad that it was over. Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to be home, & he was waiting for his lover, Sgt. Quinn Liu, to come home from what she was doing. He was relaxing on the couch with a beer, & his dog, Eddie, at his side, during that time.

“You are such a good boy, Thank you for being at my side”, He said to his beloved dog, & kissed him on the head. Eddie waggled his tail happily, & lets out a whoof in response. They relaxed for awhile, til they heard the door open, & Quinn came in tiredly, & saw her favorite man, & dog waiting for her.

The **_Five-O Commander_** smiled, & said, “Did you get everything solved ?”, He was concerned about her all day. “Yeah, Thanks to Adam’s help”, She said, as she referred to Officer Adam Noshimuri. “Good, I think next week, I will let him off probation”, The Former Seal said, as he felt good about his decision. The _**Feisty Sgt.**_ smiled, & said, “You are a good man”, as she kissed him on the lips.

“Are you doing okay ?”, The Beauty asked her man, as they cuddled, & snuggled with each other, as they shared a couple of kisses. “Yeah, I am okay”, The Hunky Brunette answered honestly, as he was thinking of something. Quinn noticed, & asked him this, as a response. “Are you okay, Babe ?”, She asked with worry, & concern in her voice.

“I am okay, What do you think of doing a trip, Just the two of us, For our anniversary ?”, Steve asked, as he looked at him. “I think that it’s a great idea”, She said with a kiss to his head, as they relaxed. “Yeah ?”, Quinn nodded, & said, “Yeah, Whatever we do, We’ll do it together”. Steve likes the sound of that, & knew that she was right. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
